


A Close Shave

by JJ1564



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blow Jobs, Brother/Brother Incest, Brotherly Affection, Brotherly Love, Depressed Dean Winchester, Helpful Castiel (Supernatural), Helpful Sam Winchester, M/M, Pubic Hair, Sex Is Fun, Shaving, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-24
Updated: 2019-04-24
Packaged: 2020-01-31 05:20:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18584593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JJ1564/pseuds/JJ1564
Summary: Dean is depressed about his age when he finds a grey hair and Sam comes up with a way to solve Dean’s worries about it.





	A Close Shave

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fanspired](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanspired/gifts).



> This started as a drabble to the prompts of 'Dean' and 'Age', in which Dean found a grey pube. Then fanspired's comments ‘The only cure for that is to start shaving!’ and ‘ Maybe Sam could do it for him ;) (There's a potential kink meme in there somewhere’)! inspired me to add to the story!

Dean staggered into the kitchen, his face sheet-white and his eyes wide in shock.

“Dean, what the hell’s happened?” Sam asked.

Dean shook his head and sat down heavily at the table, head in hands.

“What’s wrong Dean?” Cas coaxed. “What has upset you?”

“I f-found a w-white hair,” Dean managed to say.

“So?” Cas raised an eyebrow. “My vessel has 104 white hairs and Sam has...”

“Shut up, I don’t have any!” Sam protested, but turned his attention to Dean.

“You don’t understand, guys. It’s not on my head,” Dean swallowed hard, gesturing towards his groin, “it’s down there!”

"Cheer up, Dean; I love you no matter what color your pubes are.” Sam’s attempt to raise a smile from his depressed brother failed miserably.

“It was bad enough having ginger ones,” Dean grumbled. “Holy shit, I’m so fucking old.”

“You’re not old, Dean.” Cas joined in. “Apparently, forty’s the new thirty.”

“Thanks, Mr Helpful.” Dean glowered at him.

“If you’re that unhappy about them, why not remove them?” Cas asked.

“Them? It’s only one!” Dean retorted.

“But it would be difficult to remove the odd one,” Sam added, looking thoughtful.

“I’ve cut it off already.” Dean got up to get more beer. “Can we change the subject now?”

“You could try waxing.” Cas suggested.

“No way!” Dean almost-yelled.

“You thought about it before, when you decided you hated them being ginger,” Sam replied.

“That was before I saw 40 Year Old Virgin.” Dean shuddered. “I’m never having anything waxed, especially not down there!”

“It can’t be more painful than a bullet or knife wound, or claw marks,” Cas frowned, “so why are you scared?”

“Yeah, when did you become a wimp?” Sam grinned.

“I’m not scared and I’m not a fucking wimp, but I’m not waxing anything, okay?” Dean glowered at them.

“I could shave you.” Sam offered.

“You kinky bastard!” Dean managed a half-smile, although he was blushing. Cas knew all about the non-brotherly aspects of their relationship, but this was getting a bit too personal. “But honestly, guys, drop it now.”

 

Later that night, as they got ready for bed, Sam offered again. “So, old man, want me to shave off your geriatric pubes?”

“Want me to shave your fucking head?” Dean growled.

“I’m being serious.” Sam replied. “Look, if you’re gonna get this depressed every time you find a white hair ‘down there’, wouldn’t it be worth just getting rid of it all?”

“You really are a kinky bastard.” Dean replied. “How long have you had this obsession?”

Sam grinned. “Only since we talked about it earlier today, but it’s becoming kinda all-consuming!”

“What if you cut me?” Dean asked, a frown of worry between his perfect eyebrows.

“I won’t; I’ve shaved your chin before, so you know I’ve got steady hands.”

“That’s true; man, it seems you really do have a shaving kink.” Dean smiled.

“Only when I’m shaving you,” Sam walked over to Dean and kissed his forehead.

“If you nick my skin, I will shave your head while you’re asleep,” Dean threatened.

“You never would, you love my hair,”

“Not as much as I love my junk!”

“It’s okay, I love your junk, too, and I promise the razor won’t be in contact with it, or your pretty balls,” Sam vowed.

“Pretty balls? Really?” Dean growled.

“I forgot you hate the P word. Your manly balls.”

“Very funny.” Dean kicked off his jeans and sat on the edge of the bed. “Okay.”

“You’re sure?”

“Yeah, just get it over with.” Dean laid back on the bed and waited with trepidation as Sam went off to get a bowl of hot water, shaving cream and a razor. He tried not to let the dread he was feeling show; he could do this, he could trust Sam, he could let him shave his geriatric pubes...

“You okay?” Sam’s voice startled him, and he nodded. “You’re kinda pale, you having second thoughts?”

“No, I’m just peachy,” Dean lay back.

“Okay, I’ll just apply some shaving cream,” Sam spread the cream over Dean’s small crop of hair. Dean tried hard to relax, knowing he was in safe hands. He hated that he was getting so old that he was starting to go grey. Sam seemed to read his mind as he leaned down to murmur in his ear, “hey, don’t overthink this, Dean. I haven’t seen any more white hairs. And you’re so fucking sexy.”

“Kiss me,” Dean demanded, and Sam did, just a light press of lips on lips, “mmm, that’s better,”

“Ready?” Sam straightened up and picked up the razor.

“Yeah,” Dean managed a tight smile.

As Sam started to shave him, Dean immediately felt the cool air on his newly exposed skin. It was weird but not in a bad way. He relaxed as Sam quickly but carefully removed his pubic hair, leaving him feeling naked and exposed.

Sam ran his fingertips gently over the shaved skin and Dean shuddered, it felt so good. “Wow,” Sam breathed, “it’s so smooth.” He bent his head down and kissed the centre, then licked and kissed his way over the whole shaved area.

“Nguh, oh fuck, feels fucking amazing,” Dean managed to say.

Sam moved away to look down at Dean, “Ha, you’ve got freckles here, too!”

“Liar,” Dean muttered.

Sam laughed, then blew over the freckled skin, making Dean shudder again. “How’s it feel?”

“Naked,” Dean gasped, “super-fucking-sensitive.”

“Good,” Sam grinned and resumed his oral appreciation of Dean’s shaved skin.

Dean lay back, gripping Sam’s hair in his hands. Sam’s lips and tongue were driving him crazy, but it was the rasp of Sam’s stubble on his newly sensitised skin that was really hitting the spot. “Move your head, side to side” he begged. Sam did so and Dean’s dick started to leak pre-come.

Sam laughed, saying “Now who’s the kinky one?” and started to lick Dean’s hard dick. Sam had barely started to swallow him down when he came. Sam grinned as he sat back, “Well, that was fast! I can see shaving’s gonna be on the agenda from now on.”

“Oh yeah, feels so fucking good, Sammy,” Dean sighed happily. “What about...?” He waved in the direction of Sam’s dick.

“Nah, I’m good. It seems I find shaving you just as much a turn on as you do!” Sam blushed."I took care of it."

“Kinky fucker,” Dean smiled at him.

“D’you feel better, about...things?” Sam asked as he laid down next to Dean and pulled him into his arms.

“Yeah, thanks, I needed that,” Dean replied, snuggling into Sam’s embrace – although he would never admit to snuggling.

“Any time, old man,”

“I’m so gonna shave your head.”


End file.
